


Baby's Black Balloon

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And all he could think was- <i>He's so perfect</i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's Black Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> My plot bunnies are mating like Tribbles. For someone on [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

  


  
The first time Castiel kisses Dean, he’s asleep. Castiel hadn't meant to, but one second he was watching his charge sleep, thinking about how hard the road would be for him, how much he had to do and how he wanted to _protect_ this fragile being from all the world and then- He was kissing Dean.

Sweet, determined, rough-around-the-edges, righteous, a Hunter through and through. Loud music, cheep alcohol, rigged pool games and a vehicle slower than Castiel himself by no stretch of the imagination. All this was Dean, and more.

And all he could think was-  
 _He's so perfect_.

  
The second time Castiel kisses Dean, it's after a hunt. Dean is grinning at him after a hard run, blood splattered and mud soaked, a dirty joke rolling off his tongue.

Castiel tilts his head, trying to figure out just what Dean was alluding to. And the grin starts to fray, fading around the edges.

Castiel- borrowing a phrase he learned from Dean himself- thinks, ' _To hell with it,_ ' and closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to his charge's cheek momentarily before pulling back.

Dean is staring at him as if this is unexpected and a small kernel of fear knots in his chest before Castiel firmly trods on it.

He pushes forward by clumsily giving one of Dean's own lines back to him. A line that causes the hunter to double over in hysterics.

The third time Castiel kisses Dean, Dean kisses him first, eyes uncertain, hesitant, asking permission without forming the words.

Castiel smirks- an expression he learned from Dean- and gives as good as he got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Gabriel kisses Sam, he knows the hunter thinks it's a joke. Granted, he did kiss his hand after a Snow White-esq job. Sam's making what Dean calls Bitch-Face No. 24- This Isn't Funny and It's Not Fair.

Not that it isn't.

The idea of someone so full of faith and forgiveness as Sam ever caring about a coward like Gabriel is funny only in the most bitter of ways.

The second time Gabriel kisses Sam, it's after a hard hunt where they hadn't been able to save the two little girls from the Big Bad.

Sam, who feels far more than the archangel, even more than his human brother, takes it hard. He cleans the blood out of his clothes because he has to, and Gabriel sees that the water on his face isn't from his still-dripping hair.

Gabriel watches from the doorway to the bathroom before he pushes into Sam's space where he's claimed the toilet and steals the half bloody shirt. He could zap it clean, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he presses lips softly against a cheek and moves over to the sink with the soap.

The third time Gabriel kisses Sam, it's not really even his idea.

They're in a motel in Bumfuck, Nowhere, waiting for Cas and Dean to get back with food- and pie.

Sam makes a comment about his restlessness- some half formed threat and complaint.

Gabriel can't help the challenge, it's been his nature now for centuries and- _damnit_ \- he distracted because Cas and his charge are bringing back _pie_.

But the stubborn set of Sam's jaw clues him in seconds before the Winchester is in his space, hands on the arms of the chair Gabriel is occupying and then- ... _wow_.

Sam pulls back to look at him for a second and- oh, yeah. The fourth time was _totally_ his idea.

  



End file.
